Glee Goes Disney
by gleeplease
Summary: The Glee Club decides to go on a vacation to Disneyland in California. They're staying the whole summer.
1. Getting Settled in the Car

"Chop, chop. Come on, people. LA is waiting for us!" McKinley's favorite student said, clapping his hands together three times. He rushed his bags to the van as everyone else trudged outside.

"Why?" A tired, dark-skinned diva asked, yawning. She shuffled into the car and went to the back, taking a window seat and laying her head against the window, closing her eyes.

"This is stupid." A certain blonde girl said, getting in and sitting next to the diva. When the darker-skinned girl shifted, the blonde made a face and used the girl's shoulder as a pillow. She mumbled something close to, "Hold still, 'Cedes." But, it was almost inaudible. The blonde closed her eyes and yawned.

Another blonde student, this one a male, climbed in next to the other blonde girl, leaning his head against the window. He didn't say a word. It was too early for him.

A Latina, her pinky linked with another blonde's, got into the next row of seats in the car. She took up the whole seat, her head resting on her arm as she was slowly falling asleep again. The blonde that was with her managed to squeeze in front of the Latina, lying the same way as her. And they both took up the three-seater.

"Santana! Brittany! You can't take up a whole seat." The boy explained, shaking his head.

"Shut it, Kurt. We're trying to sleep." Santana spat, her eyes still closed as Brittany's arm snaked around the Latina's waist. Kurt put his hands up in defense and mouthed, 'Well'. He continued on and started to put Tina and Mike in the next row. They both were half-asleep, so it took a few minutes before they got in. Tina got the window seat, leaning her head against it. Mike shifted close to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head in the crook of her neck. A wide-awake boy with a mohawk got in next to them, filling in the third seat in that row. He didn't mind being awake that early.

"Everyone else, into the two RVs we rented!" Kurt exclaimed, leading Finn, Rachel, the Warblers, Artie, and Puck's cousin over to the two over-sized cars. The warblers had their own RV, while the remainder of the teens went to the other one. Artie had to go in first, seeing as the had to help him up into the RV. Then, Puck's cousin Nina got in. After her, Rachel and Finn climbed into the RV. Kurt beamed and made sure all the car doors were shut before he got into the driver's seat of the van. Jeff Sterling was driving one of the two RVs and Blaine Anderson was driving the other.

Before they even started driving, Kurt was babbling about how much fun it was going to be.

"Right, guys?" He asked, turning around to see them. Everyone, aside from Puck, was out cold. It was about two in the morning, though. So, he couldn't blame them. Kurt cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the front window of the car. He gave the sign to the RV trucks and they started towards LA.

They were off; McKinley's Glee Club and Dalton's Warblers were on their way to Disneyland.


	2. A Glimpse at the Car Ride

_In the van..._

"Quinn! I swear to God, if you don't stop kicking my seat, I am going to come back there and personally kick your ass. Britt is still sleeping!" Santana scowled, looking back at the blonde. The Latina was now sitting up while Brittany had her head head in the girl's lap. She was obviously asleep.

"Sorry! There's no room back here. Sam brought his stupid guitar and I have nowhere to put my feet." Quinn glared at the blonde boy, who shrunk in his seat. She was still shifting, trying to get comfortable.

"You're kicking the seat again!" Santana yelled, throwing her water bottle at the blonde in back of her.

"Hey!" Quinn yelped, hitting the bottle away from her face, "That's cold!"

"Hey, hey, hey! What's cold? What's going on back there?" Kurt called from the driver's seat.

"Q won't let Brittany sleep peacefully. I threw a water bottle at her and she's a wimp, so she's acting like a baby." Santana shrugged.

"It's not my fault this van is uncomfortable." Quinn mumbled, crossing her arms.

"We do not not throw things in this car, Santana. My dad will kill me if I spill something on the floors. And, trust me, my dad getting mad isn't the prettiest sight. So, I'm going to need you two to calm down and maybe not acknowledge each other until we get to LA." Kurt stated, rolling his eyes. Santana and Quinn didn't say anything after that.

_In the first RV..._

"This is taking forever. Blaine, how much longer until we get there?" Finn asked, getting impatient. He was anxious to go to Disneyland. He had never been there before.

"Finn, it's only three more hours. Go back to sleep like Rachel or Artie or Nina. They haven't com-" Blaine started, but was cut off by Puck's cousin, who was in the small loft above the driver's area.

"Nina still isn't asleep. Nina is ignoring everyone because she wants to be in Disneyland already." The girl stated, speaking in third person about herself.

"Okay... Then go back to sleep like Artie or Rachel did." The Warbler finished, rolling his eyes.

"But, I can't!" Finn said, slumping down in one of the couches.

"Shut up, Finn." Nina called, tossing her pillow at him, "There. Go be comfortable and stop complaining." After she saw Finn frown, she added, "Please."

_In the second RV..._

"Hit the brakes!" Nick yelled as the blonde Warbler slammed on the brakes due to the ignorant driver in front of them.

"Don't yell at me while I'm driving, Nick. I need to concentrate on the road." He said, glaring at the boy before focusing on driving again.

"If we die, it's your fault." Nick said, sitting down next to another Warbler. This one was beat-boxing with some of the other guys, who were singing about anything that came to mind.

_In the van..._

"Stop it, Q!" Santana screeched, reaching back to punch Quinn's arm. Quinn dodged the punch and slapped her hand away.

"Don't punch me!" The blonde half-yelled.

_In the first RV..._

"If you don't fall asleep soon, I'll knock you out to shut you up." Nina threatened the taller boy, shooting a glare at him. Finn automatically shut up and went to lay back on the couch in the RV.

_In the second RV..._

"Would you quit the singing? I'm trying to focus and I'd rather not kill you guys because of a car accident that I could have prevented." Jeff announced, but gave up after the Warblers still didn't shut up.

**Another short chapter. I know, I'm sorry. The next ones will be longer, I promise. :3**


End file.
